Strut assemblies for vehicles include a number of components such as a shock absorber that includes a piston rod and an outer cylinder. An upper end of the piston rod is connected to a vehicle body via an upper support. A lower end of the outer cylinder is fixed to a hub carrier. Typically, a coil spring is provided around the shock absorber and is connected to the upper support. An insulator may be provided about the shock absorber to suppress noise.
It can be desirable to align the various components of the strut assemblies to improve operation and reduce noise. Typically, this alignment is done by visual inspection. Other alignment processes for the strut assemblies are desired.